


Our Shirt

by SSA_SarahSunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, criminal minds - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine
Summary: Just a little blurb in response to an anon prompt on Tumblr.Hotch x Reid: "Is that my shirt?" "You meanourshirt?"Cuteness and fluff. Also kisses. And mentions of earlier sexy times.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Our Shirt

This little _thing_ they had going on was oftentimes the only positive light they could see during the week. _Thing_ wasn’t the right word for it, but Aaron wasn’t exactly sure what the _thing_ was. Attraction? Yes. A relationship? He didn’t know. Neither of them had explicitly stated that was what this was. Neither had asked for more than what it currently was. 

_But did he want it to be more?_ He didn’t know that either. 

Whatever it was, the only rule they had was it had to stay secret. The rest of the team didn’t need to know: it wasn’t their business. It was Hotch and Reid’s private life, so private it would stay. At least, until they knew what they wanted from it. Because if it did become something more, then the team would need to know. But until then, Hotch was secretly prideful of keeping Reid all to himself. 

_“Possessive,”_ Reid told him once, his brown hair framing his face as the morning sun illuminated his thin figure, his pale skin barely covered by the bedsheets. When it came to the beautiful man that Spencer Reid was, Aaron Hotchner didn’t mind being a bit possessive. It wasn’t exactly a trait he liked about himself, but with Reid, he couldn’t help it. 

Reid had stayed over again last night. This was becoming a more common occurrence when they were home, and although Hotch didn’t _mind_ , he was growing concerned that the younger man was with him more often than not. It would only be a matter of time before someone else noticed this too. They worked with a team of professional profilers, after all. 

So, trying to pretend that they were _most definitely not_ sleeping together almost every night, Hotch and Reid still came to work at separate times via different travel methods. Reid took the metro, Hotch drove. 

It was hard leaving Reid to walk to the subway this morning on his own, especially with his hair a disheveled mess, his lips still pink and slightly swollen from their heated night. His sleep-shirt hanging off his thin frame as he stood in the doorway, waving goodbye, “See you at the office, Aaron,” he said with a small, sleepy smile.

Hotch’s thoughts were swimming with that image as he stood in the conference room, a file opened in his hand that he wasn’t really looking at. His eyes were unfocused, his mind back in his bedroom with Spencer. The softness of his brown eyes as they fell onto the bed, lips connecting for the millionth time but still tasting like the first. Fireworks exploding behind their heated kiss, sparks crackling through their bodies. 

He had to pull his focus back to the present when he heard JJ greeting Reid, the young doctor stammering as he set his satchel down, “Sorry I’m late. I missed the first train and had to wait an extra 8 minutes for the second.”

“Don’t make it a habit, Reid-” Hotch started to say, his stern persona in place at work, but he stopped. His eyes narrowed at Reid’s attire, glancing him up and down. The next words came out before he could stop himself, “Is that my shirt?”

Reid looked down at himself, a white button-up adorning his chest that was most definitely a little too big for him. He had tried to hide that fact by tucking it in, but clearly, it was to no avail. It had become a bit of a habit to wear Hotch’s larger shirts when he stayed over the weekend. _Especially_ after he noticed the gleam of arousal that would come to Hotch’s eye when he saw him wearing his clothes (and _extra especially_ with nothing else on). He glanced back up at Hotch, his own words also rushing from him before he could think, “You mean _our_ shirt?” Because, honestly, they had both worn this shirt several times now. Just not at work.

Morgan coughed after he took a sip of his coffee, the hot beverage spilling on the table as he spat it out, _“What?”_ He croaked. 

Hotch closed his eyes, trying to ground himself, the feeling of heat rising up his neck and blossoming over his face. _Oh great_ , he was blushing. When he opened his eyes again, he looked right at Reid, who was redder than a tomato. Rossi was just grinning, idly rocking back in his chair, “You wanna tell us something, Aaron?” The rest of the team was looking at him expectantly. 

With a sigh, Hotch ran his hand over his forehead, “Not really,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, Jeez,” Emily rolled her eyes, “We already know. You might as well just admit it, so we don’t have to tiptoe around you two anymore.”

“You _know?_ ” Reid squeaked, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Morgan shot a look between him and Emily, “You knew? I didn’t! What is going on?” He didn’t care to clean up his coffee mess. 

Emily shrugged, “Okay, well Rossi, JJ, and I knew. We were betting on how long it would take before you guys came clean.”

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just, get out. Reid, you and I need to talk.”

Rossi smirked, standing as slowly as he could while the girls filed out (and Morgan seemed frozen to his spot), “Just clean up when you’re done in here.”

“ _Rossi!_ ” Reid’s voice cracked as he hid his face under his hands. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening!

Rossi had to tug on Morgan’s arm to force him out of his daze, making him follow. They closed the door behind them, leaving Hotch and Reid alone at the round table. Hotch cleared his throat after a moment, moving closer to his... lover? He sat down across from him, his hands folded neatly. with his elbows on his knees.

“Do you want this to end?” He asked after a beat, looking into Reid’s eyes. Reid furrowed his brow, his blush lightening just a little, “What?”

“Now that the team knows. Do you want to end it? I won’t blame you, nor will I be mad if you-”

“Aaron,” Reid took Hotch’s hands into his own, his eyes just as soft as they were that morning, “I don’t want this to end. I want... more, actually. I just didn’t know how to ask for it.”

Hotch closed his mouth to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. What? Really? Reid continued, his thumb running over Hotch’s pulse point, “I’ve been staying with you because I like to. I like being close to you. Being with you. Um, if that’s what you want?”

Hotch blinked, taken aback by this. _Yes._

“You’re sure? That you want this to be more? Especially now that our only rule has been broken?” He searched the younger mans eyes, looking for doubt, guilt, deciet. He didn’t find any.

“I’m sure. If you are?”

“Yes.” He didn’t need to think twice, taking Reid’s face into his hands and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss, much like the one they shared when they woke up, but this was different. This time there was a word to go with it. A word for the _thing_ they had between them. Passion. Love. A real relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can request prompts on my tumblr!  
> https://ssa-kassidyhughes.tumblr.com/


End file.
